About Ryou & Malik
by KaibasChickie666
Summary: This is the first thing I've ever submitted to FF.net, and I'm so excited! It's just a test first chapter for a story I'm going to submit later. If you plan on reading the whole story, it will be called "Paradox."Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: O-kay! I am so excited to finally have the time to type my story! Actually, this is just a test; the first chapter, really. Just read and review. Should I keep going, or quit while I'm behind before I get even further behind? Don't be afraid to be honest! (Ironically enough, this has nothing to do with the Paradox brothers, I just didn't have any better name for it!)  
  
Paradox (Chapter 1?)  
  
Rain spattered the window as Ryou looked glumly out, waiting for his friend. Malik was a half-hour late, but Ryou blamed it on the weather. He rested his chin on his hand, with his elbow on the window ledge. A drop of water on the glass caught Ryou's eye, and he watched it crawl slowly down. But, halfway down, a larger, faster drop joined with it, and the newly formed drop raced to the bottom. This made him think again of Malik, although he had no idea why.  
  
At last Ryou gave up on the window and padded over to the phone, dialing Malik's number. No one was home. Ryou hung up on the answering machine; he hated not having a normal person on the other end. The back door suddenly opened, startling Ryou out of his dreamlike state. There stood Malik, drenched to the bone, his blond hair clinging to his face and neck. Ryou smiled, and ran upstairs for a towel. He actually came down with two: one for Malik's hair, and one for the rest of him. Ryou himself usually used two as well. Ryou threw the smaller towel over Malik's head, purposely covering his face. The other he threw around his shoulders and began to rub his arms dry. "Where's your umbrella, my friend? And a jacket?" "Marik said he needed them for his new experiment," Malik answered, pulling the towel off and throwing it onto Ryou's head. Ryou laughed and shook it onto the floor. "Experiment? Who or what is he torturing now?" Ryou laughed again. "He wouldn't let me in-hey, that tickles!" he exclaimed as Ryou wrapped the towel around his waist. "Oh, really?" Ryou wiggled his fingers, and Malik began to laugh. "You know," Malik said between laughing gasps for breath, "two can play this game." He worked his hands under Ryou's arms, tickling him. Ryou tried to push Malik away to make him stop. Malik reached down and pushed out Ryou's knees, making him land gently on his back on the floor. Then he straddled Ryou's knees and tickled his stomach, pinning his wrists with his free hand. This time it was the front door opening, and Bakura walked in to find Malik straddling Ryou and pinning his wrists and legs down. "What-," Bakura spat. Malik stood quickly, looking sheepishly down at the floor with his hands behind his back. Ryou stood as well. "Bakura, this isn't what it looks-," "Save it." Bakura pounded up the stairs. "But we were just-," Bakura slammed the bedroom door,- "tickling each other." He began to climb the stairs when Malik grabbed his wrist. "Let him be mad for a while," ha advised. "It'll make him feel better." Ryou sighed and sat down on the bottom step, resting his head, on his arms, on his knees. He could feel Malik sit down next to him and put his arm around Ryou's shoulders."Don't worry about it," he said. "It'll be fine. Besides," Malik leaned a little closer, "it's not like you were cheating on him." Ryou's heart skipped a beat. Was Malik that way too? He picked his head up to meet Malik's eyes. He was serious. Now Ryou was in trouble. He ran his hand through his snowy-white hair and stood up, crossing his arms. "Malik, I-," Well, he had started that the wrong way. "Malik, you know that Bakura and I are-," And again. Malik was listening intently, one foot on the step, the other on the floor, still sitting, draping his arm over his higher leg. He looked up at Ryou. Finally, Ryou said, "I need to talk to Bakura," and he went upstairs. For a minute, all Malik could hear was muffled talking. Then Ryou's voice raised up to say, "I'm sorry, Bakura, but it was not at all what you thought it was!" And then Bakura: "Oh, so I come home to find my hikari underneath his extremely hot, incredibly sexy best friend, and you expect me not to get upset?!" "Bakura, nothing happened!" "But for how much longer?!" "Not MUCH longer, if you're not going to TRUST me with my BEST FRIEND!" "This has NOTHING to do with TRUST!" "Yes, it does! If you won't trust me, then you're not worth BEING with, now, ARE YOU?!" With that, another door slammed, and Ryou came down with his coat in his hand. "I GUESS NOT!!" Bakura thundered through the door. Ryou cringed and clutched his coat tight, tears brimming in his eyes. Malik walked over and hugged his friend while he shook and cried. "Let's go for a walk," Malik finally suggested. Ryou nodded, and they stepped out under a large gray umbrella, Ryou in his coat, Malik in one of Ryou's other jackets. Half an hour later found them sitting in the park by the pond. Ryou had his head on Malik's shoulder, and his arm around Malik's waist, Malik's arm around Ryou's shoulders. There they sat, the umbrella open at their feet, letting the last of the water drip on them as the rain finally slowed and stopped. 


End file.
